Mixed Emotions
by Princessstphanie
Summary: Kari loves TK and Davis? She does some things and is now pregnant and unaware of who the father is. She's not the only one preganant. Who does she want the father to be? What does Davis start doing? Why does TK act that way? Who else is pregnant? PAUSED
1. Chapter 1

Mixed emotions 

disclaimer- I promise I do not own Digimon, I just got this really good idea for a fanfic that kind of really explains what's going on in my life right now.

Princessstphanie- I'm sorry, you probably will all get mad at me for this couple.. it's just really starting to make since now.. Sorry guys, I have to though. It fits my life so perfect. Also makes a good fanfic idea. Besides a really talented fanfic author can't just pull off one couple. No, their needs to be a little expirements with other couples, so I'm seeing if I can pull off anything other than a Takari. Don't be mad, I'm just expiremeting with other couples right now. Next new couple planned is well you have to wait and see, all I'm telling is it invoulves Mimi and someone.

point of view- Kari's

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I just got off the phone with Yolei, one of my best friends. She was telling me how she thought this guy I liked, liked me back. So I guess I just have to wait and see. I really hope so. It would be so much fun to have a boyfriend to throw up in Tai's face. His little sister having a boyfriend! It would be so very awesome! Kari Kamiya and Takeru Takaishi! Only bad thing is that I have been friends with him for so long! If we broke up I would never want that friendship to leave. For him to hate me.. No, that's crazy. You have to stop saying stuff like that. Look, if you want something you have to go after it. I'm sure he could never hate me. I mean he's been there for me through everything. It would be just like a fairy tale.

"Kari, mom wants you!" Tai yelled from inside the kitchen.

"Ok!" I shouted back.

Tai is so well, Tai like. That's about all I can say about him. I love him so much though, I couldn't wish for a better brother. Just sometimes he's a bit clueless.

"Mom, Tai said you wanted me." I said taking a seat by her on her bed, making her sigh.

"Kari dear, I'm sorry but your father and I.. well we are going out of town for a whole month." She said avoiding my glance.

"Mom! A whole month this time!" I shouted, she always did this to me.

"Sorry dear, you know my new job depends on traveling."

"So why does dad have to go to?"

"Kari, you know also that your father helps me. I'm sorry, but that's how it is, so why don't you go wash up and get ready for dinner?"

I thought about it for a second then sighed in defeat and turned around and started walking towards my and Tai's shared room. My parents alwyas leave me here at home with Tai, so it's not really anything new. Just normally not for so long. In which during that time Tai normally throws a party for his football team or is over at Matt's or one of the other past digidestined's house. I kept walking until I reached the kitchen. Might as well tell Tai, as always.

"Hey Tai, mom and dad are going to be gone a month this time." I said as he scarfed down some chocolate pudding and nodded.

"A whole month this time, wow." He said taking a breath then stuffing food once more.

So yet again, I keep walking. When I reached our room I was about to undress for my bath, but there was something on my bed making me come to a hault after almost throwing my top off.

"How did you get in here?" I asked with a quizical stare.

"Window." Was all of a reply I needed. So typical. Always taking the hard way.

"Well what do you need? I was about to take a bath."

"I could tell, but then again you could of just wanted to flash me on purpose." He grinned.

"Davis, what do you want?" I glared but then blushed realizing I did indeed do that.

"Well mostly just came to play Tai's new Grand Theft Auto Vice City game, but thought I would check up on my favorite girl first." He grinned getting up.

"So why come through the window?" I asked with a sigh sitting back on my bed, because he did too so I know this is going to take a while.

"Well why not? I got flashed!" Davis said looking down at my boobs and which he recieved a slap from my hand.

"Pervert!"

"At least I'm not such a goody-goody as TK, I really don't get what you see in that guy." He said shaking his head.

"Wait who did yo-" I stopped myself, "Yolei told you?"

"What! You really do? I was just guessing! Oh my god! Why? I'm so much better for you, I'm telling you! I know things about him.. he has some pretty bad things nobody knows about."

"Then how do you know about them?" I asked as he looked down.

"I don't but it's kind of obvious."

"Well can you please go continue on your way to play your dumb game with Tai? I need a bath for real now." I said trying to push him off the bed.

"Well you know, I could just keep you company while you are in there. So you don't get lonely and all." He said as I just walked off leaving him on my bed.

"Was that a no?" He yelled after me.

"GO!"

"Fine, but you shall see, one day you will want me."

Now I can finally take that bath and reflect on how much I love him. I am meant to be with him. I know it. The angel digimon bearing destined. Hope and light, forever. We are supposed to be together, everyone knows it. Well except Davis, we says I'm supposed to be with him. But hey, it's Davis we are talking about here. He is one of your brother's best friends. He's your goofy middle school friend who has a vrush on you. Nothing important. Right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Hey guys, it's over! Chapter one is complete! Now review and tell me what you think of my Dakari fic so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters.

Princessstphanie- Hey guys! Thanks to my new and updated organization skills I can update more often! Oh and I'm ignoring that they have uniforms and Mimi moved to America, this fic acts as if it never happened. Anyway, read and review please!

Point of view- Kari's

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to have none other than Davis beside me sitting on my bed. Why the hell did he come over this early in the morning to watch me sleep on my bed? Ok, I don't think I even want to know. Damn, my curiosity.

"Davis what are you doing on my bed?" I asked sitting up and yawning.

"Well, I just had to come see my lovely Kari. Besides that fact Tai asked me to come over this morning to help him do something. So, when I finished I decided I would just have to stay and walk you to school." Davis replied with not his usual goofy grin, but a more sincere one.

"Oh well thanks, but TK was going to come over and walk me there." I said.

"Oh," Davis sighed looking down, "Well I can come with you guys to make sure he doesn't try to pull any moves on you."

"Sure, but can you leave my room for a second?"

"Why?"

"So I can get dressed." I said as he nodded and left the room.

It's a funny thing actually. You see I have a crush on TK, yet Davis is the one who is always there for me. But, then again TK usually is too. Kamiya, you are one messed up chick. TK is like a brother to you and Davis is well.. Davis! Well I guess I can deal with my love life issues later. As for now, figuring out what to wear. I went into the closest and decided on short blue jean shorts and a red tank top.

"Ok Davis, you can come in now!" I shouted as he walked in and immediately began to goggle at me.

"What?" I asked looking rather confused.

"Yo..you...your so hot!" he stuttered out making me blush.

"Oh thanks. I just thought it was so hot in the house it may as well be just as hot outside to." I said looking at him who was jeans that dragged and a gray hoodie.

"Well, I don't know how it is right now, but this morning it was about to snow."

"Oh." I said looking down at my outfit and wondering why the hell would I choose to wear something like this to begin with.

"Hey Dai, Kari, school's been canceled today. Something about the snow in some areas or something. Also, what the hell are you wearing? Kari, I'm making you get out of that right now! It's freezing outside!" Tai said walking in my room.

"Ok Tai, " I laughed, "I didn't know about the snow before I got dressed. I just now fount out about it from Davis."

"Oh, well come on Davis." Tai said looking at me heading towards the closet.

"Ok." Davis said following Tai out of the room.

What to wear now. Hm.. I know! My own dragging jeans and my black hoodie! Wait... no then you would look just like Davis. Ok, those jeans with a black shirt. There we go. I wonder if TK is still coming over. If so I might as well call up some of the others. Seeing as how our parents are gone, they would never know. yeah! Great idea Kari!

"Tai, I was thinking about inviting all the digidestined over here. Is that ok?" I asked.

"Sure Kari, whatever you want to do. Just as long as it doesn't involve those short shorts again." Tai said jokingly.

"I think I'm going to e-mail them all." I said to nobody particular and walked into our room and got online.

Hey guys, it's me Kari. Davis is over here since school's been canceled and Tai said it would be ok if everyone came over. Our parents are out again, so I don't really have to ask them. So if you can, come by! See you later if you can come.

Then I clicked send after filing in that it was supposed to be sent to all of the digidestined's accounts. I wonder if all of them are going to check their e-mail soon. Hope so. Although, just Davis, Tai, and me could have some fun on our own. It would still be better to have the whole group.

"I just told them to come over if they could." I said walking in the living room to find that Tai and Davis had been ahead of themselves and went ahead and got some random stuff stacked up on our table.

"Ok." Tai replied.

"What stuff do you think we're going to be doing?" I asked still looking at the stuff.

"Truth or dare, Spin the bottle, a few movies, confessions, suck and blow, and just some other stuff." Davis spoke up.

Just then the doorbell rang. I watched as Tai went to go open it. As I just sat on the couch beside Davis and waited. I wonder who got it first?

"Hey Kari, Davis, I see I'm the first one here." TK smiled sitting in the chair across the room.

"Yeah, I'm like so glad school's out though!"

"Same." Davis agreed.

"So TK, did you know that we were going to play truth or dare and suck and blow later?" I asked.

"No.. I just got here."

"Oh yeah, well anyway have you talked to Yolei lately?"

"Not since yesterday at school, why?" He asked as I noticed Davis was giving me a funny look.

"Kari, can I see you in the kitchen please?" Davis asked as I gave him the same funny look but nodded and followed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What the hell? Out there you were being a totally different person! What's up with that! I like the real Kari! But out there when TK came some imposter took over!" Davis accused me with a bit of worry I think.

"Oh sorry. Guess I was just excited about later." I told him as he just sighed and walked back in the living room as I followed and we sat back down on our couch.

"How long were we gone?" I asked noticing that both Mimi and Izzy were already here.

"About two minutes." TK answered.

"Oh." I said as Tai walked back in the room with Matt right beside him.

"I say we get started in an hour." Tai proclaimed.

"Sounds good." Davis and I agreed simultaneously.

"Yeah." TK said.

"Ok." Mimi grinned.

"Yeah, we would need to wait for the others anyway." Izzy told him.

"Want to watch a movie until then? We have Scream, The perfect score, and Just Married." Tai said pulling out the movies form their stack of stuff.

"Scream." TK said first.

"No! The perfect score!" Matt said as Izzy agreed.

"Just married is sooo much better though!" Mimi shouted out as Davis and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"Just married wins with 3 votes." Tai said putting in the movie.

"Yay!" Mimi cheered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Princessstphanie- Wow, the little innocent carrier of light isn't so innocent now is she? No she is not. Oh, just wait till the next chapter! You will really see a new light on her. Least for this fic anyway. I'm going to start working on the next chapter of whatever fic I wrote down I was updating next. Till next chapter! Review now please! Oh and if you want you can check my profile or e-mail me if you want to see what is going on with my up coming fic's. But, if you e-mail I may be able to go into better detail what's coming up soon and all my plans and stuff. Well anyway, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon or almost everything in this whole fic. Oh and if you haven't figured it out yet, this is some OOC.

Princessstphanie- I'm not going to ramble today. I'll just write a chapter. I don't know, but for some reason I'm in a mood to write.

Point of view- Kari's

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone had finally gotten here. We were all sitting around in random places trying to figure out what to do first. Some said truth or dare, some said a movie, nobody could compromise. It was horrible.

"Ok, look. We are going to get to do all of it! So why not just start out with the basic spin the bottle?" I asked trying to get the first activity started.

"Fine." Yolei huffed.

"Ok, now everyone sit in a boy girl circle. You know the rules, you have to kiss whoever it lands on as long as it is the opposite sex. I don't want any guy/guy stuff this time." Tai said with a scared expression on his face.

"What about some girl and girl action? That made me hot last time." Davis asked receiving a slap from my hand. Mostly because the only girl and girl kiss last time was, between me and Mimi.

"Answer your question?" I asked.

"Yes."

"So who spins first?" Sora asked.

"Um..let's let Tai go first." I said tossing him an empty Coke bottle.

"With pleasure." he said catching the bottle and spinning it.

"Wow." Yolei said staring at the bottle that landed on her.

"Come on Yolei, you have to!" I teased.

"Hey! I didn't say I wouldn't. I just said wow. You know I always do what I'm supposed to in games like this!" Yolei said walking into the middle of the circle where Tai was standing.

They stood there for a minute looking at each other. I can't really blame them. It would be as awkward as me kissing Matt. I mean my brother kissing my best friend. It's not normal. But hey, I still love this game. Then they kissed. It wasn't anything special, just your average kiss.

"Here." Tai said handing her the bottle.

"Thanks." Yolei said taking the bottle and spinning it.

"We always end up kissing don't we?" TK laughed getting up. Hey! He didn't even seem to mind! Gosh, TK!

"We sure do." Yolei said in a voice I wanted to pretend I didn't even hear as I watched them kiss.

It kind of hurt watching this. I mean I love TK, right? Yeah. I do. I know I do. So why does Davis keep flashing through my mind? Could I possibly like Davis as more than a friend? Wait, no! Gross! I mean come on it's Davis! Everyone knows I don't like him that way! Oh Kami, I'm going crazy.

"Kari? Are you coming?" TK asked in a rushed voice.

"Huh? Where?" I asked snapping out of whatever I just thought.

"Well I have been waiting a whole minute to kiss you." TK grinned as I got up and walked over to him.

...Davis pov...

Oh how it killed me to watch them kiss. The only weird part is that, well the whole time she kept looking at TK then back at me. No, it's got to be my imagination. She's made it clear she only wants my friendship. I still just can't feel that way about her. I fell in love with her. I'm not sure how, when, or why. I just know I did.

"Um..Davis?" Kari asked coming over to me. Whoops, must of not been paying attention.

"Yes, my lovely Kari?" I asked smoothly trying to not let her know that I wasn't paying attention.

"Will you kiss me please?" Now that made me grin.

"Of course!" I said as I dipped her down and began to kiss her.

...Davis's thoughts, _Kari's thoughts..._

_Wow. When Davis just dipped me, my heart did this really weird jump thing. But somehow not in a bad way. Wait is that even possible? This new emotion...for Davis?_

I wonder if I should try and kiss her now. Hey she is letting me dip her. Never thought that would happen. Maybe I should go for it while I can. I think I will. Oh kami, she's so beautiful and well just everything I've ever wished to be.

_Then he placed his lips on mine and it got an even weirder feeling, Oh god, I bet he'd be a really good kisser. Scratch that. I know he is._

Whoa! This is the longest, ok my first kiss ever! With Kari too! I'm in heaven. I know it. Wow. She's a good kisser. I wonder what would happen if I tried to make it a French kiss?

_All of a sudden I felt his tongue brush up against my lips as if begging for an entrance. Normally, I would back away and slap or yell at him. But, I WANT him to kiss me this way. This is so weird! Yet, at the same time, it feels so right to be like this. _

Score! She just opened her mouth! God, she takes my breath away. Wait, she's kissing back! Harder too! I'm kissing Kari and she's kissing me even harder! Maybe I was wrong, maybe she does feel more than friendship.

_I can't take it any longer! Before I knew what I was doing I had pushed him on the floor! I should stop. The thing is, I don't want to. Wait, this isn't me. I would never do anything like this. So then why am I?_

Hell yeah! She just pushed me on the floor! I'm kind of glad, I could barely take it any longer! Holly shit! Is she taking of my shirt! Yes! She is! Oh my god!

_I can't believe what I'm doing! Nor do I want to stop. I did look around and noticed everyone left. I wonder why? Oh well. All I need right now is Davis. Wait what's this new feeling? Must be hormones. Damnit! I can't stop though. It just feels so...right._

I'm convinced my hormones just took over. Yeah, I just took off her shirt now. Oh god. Why is she teasing me like this? Those soft fingers of hers are running up and down my stomach. This is torture. No matter what though, I must not give in and unzip my pants.

...later in Kari's pov...

"Kari..," Davis said slowly, "Does that mean you'll go out with me?"

What an idiot, "Yeah. We better put our clothes on; before they come back from wherever they went off to."

"Yeah.. do you not want to talk about what we just did?" he asked.

"Not now."

"Ok."

So we threw on our clothes as everyone came back in. We decided we weren't going to tell anybody about what we had just done, just that we went out now. It turns out they went outside to see Matt's new guitar and decided that they would go order a pizza and just bring it back here. Wow.

"So Kari, what finally made you decide to give Davis a chance?" Yolei asked.

"He's a really funny and sweet guy once you get to know him." I said with a smile as he draped him arm over my shoulder.

"Um...Kari can I see you in the kitchen?" Davis asked after I saw his eyes get really big.

"Yeah." I said as we walked in the kitchen.

"Kari, are you aware you could be pregnant? I just realized that. So I thought I would ask you." he asked as he looked directly in my eyes.

"Your right! Oh my god! We didn't use any protection!"

"Well Kari, if you do end up pregnant, I just want you to know, no matter what, I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Davis. It's just that we're to young to be parents!" I said breaking out into a series of tears.

"I know, Kari. I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Hey guys! Yeah..not my usual writing is it? Nope. I totally got a lot of ideas for this fic, lol not totally going to be a Dakari now. It's going to get some OOC into it. Let's just Kari won't be miss innocent anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Mixed emotions

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. However, I would like to. Too bad I know that's never going to happen, right?

Princessstphanie- I'm so bored. So I decided I'd go ahead and try and update again. So yeah read and review.

POV- Tai's

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yesterday was awesome, we had so much fun. I can't wait to see Matt play his new guitar at his next concert. Everyone's still here, except Yolei. Her mom made her go home. Other than that, everyone else is still here and still asleep in various locations in the house. Kari, Mimi, and Sora stayed in Kari's room. Matt, TK, and I were in my parents room. Where as Davis and Izzy where in the living room couches. I woke up, because I thought I heard a door shut, but I guess I was just hearing things. I'm just laying here with my eyes shut.

...matt's pov...

I'm glad everyone likes my new guitar; I was afraid there for a second that they wouldn't. I can't believe I'm the only one up! I could of sworn I saw Tai raise his head earlier, but I decided I was just seeing things and closed my eyes again just to realize that I couldn't go back to bed. Guess that's what I deserve for having to wake up so early on those damn concert days we have to practice so much on.

...Mimi's pov...

I felt Kari slowly get off the bed, not to wake me or Sora up I guess, but then I heard her going through her sock drawer where she keeps her money at so I looked up and saw her take some cash and rush out the door, still quiet enough not to wake anyone. So I followed without her noticing. I then dashed into the room next to me after hearing Kari talking to someone that sounded like Davis.

"Kari, please let me pay for it." Davis begged.

"No. I will. Seriously. It's ok." Kari assured him.

"Why can't I come with you?" Davis asked.

"You can't come because it will look suspicious enough if I'm gone, even more if you are too." Kari told him and he sighed and nodded and made a reluctant Kari take money from him.

What the hell is going on here? Why would Kari be going somewhere and not want Davis to go that involves money? I should follow her. I can't! What if Davis saw me? Or maybe Kari could feel she was being watched and caught me? Guess I'll just have to wait here for Kari to get back and ask her about it.

...Izzy's pov...

I just overheard Davis and Kari talking as I laid here on the couch acting as if I were still asleep. Normally, I would be totally against listening in to others conversations, but they sounded worried. So I took it upon myself to listen to try and figure out if I could help. I then heard a door shut so I assume that Kari left. I waited a few seconds, but then I raised my head and yawned.

"Good morning, Izzy." Davis grinned looking at me.

"You too. So how long have you been awake?" I asked him.

"Oh not long." Davis said as we looked over at the person who just walked into the room.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Mimi asked in her normal everyday cheerful and perky mood.

"Just woke up." I replied.

"Same here." Mimi giggled sitting beside me as I sat up.

...Kari's pov...

I walked into the drugstore and grabbed a thing of milk, just incase some of the others were awake when I got back. I know Davis really wanted to come with me, but we just couldn't take that risk. Not just yet. We have a neutral agreement on who the first person we tell is going to be. That is, if I'm even pregnant at all. I mean, I could not be pregnant, then I could get together with TK like I always wanted to. The thing is...do I still want TK that way? I mean come on, he is me best friend. Or I could think of it like Sora and Tai were best friends and they still got together now didn't they? Oh kami, I can't even think about TK like that until you find out if you have Davis' kid inside of your right this moment. I then walked into the pregnancy section and grabbed the pregnancy test closest to me. I then waited in line for my turn. When it came I placed my items on the counter and got a few looks of disgust of people walking by and even the person checking me out. I grabbed the test and milk and dashed out of the store and began to cry and run, run all the way to Sora's house. Her mom was never home and she was at my house so it would be the safest place to take it. But, Davis wanted to be there with me. I should wait. Might as well take a short cut through this alleyway.

"Are you lost little girl?" A guy with torn up shirt and saggy pants that looked pretty rough asked me as I turned around to look at him better.

"Uh..no I was just on my way back home." I said turning around and walking back in the direction of my home.

"Well young lady, would you be interested in becoming one of my underage prostitutes at my organization?" The man asked.

"Sir, I do not know you. Yet, I already dislike you. Please, leave me alone so I can go back home to my parents, brother, friends, and boyfriend." I said as I began to walk off.

"Well what about some drugs? I got crack, ice, whatever you want. I can get it all. For a price that is." He said with a dirty grin.

"I don't do that stuff."

"Look. Either you come work for me or I'll kill you and your parents, brother, friends, and boyfriend." The man said grabbing my shoulder.

"Let go of me! I don't even know your name!" I shouted as tears wanted to flow, but I could not let him know he was getting to me.

"People call me Neal. So, going to work for me or not?" Neal said still not letting go of me.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted.

"I warned you." Then like that the world changed for me as I knew it.

He had taken the bag I had with the pregnancy test and threw it across the other side of the alley into one of the garbage cans. Then he thrust at me, until I hit the stone wall behind me. It hurt so bad, but I still must not cry. If only for my dignity.

"TK, save me." I whispered to myself.

"Who's this TK? He your boyfriend?" Neal gruffed.

"No." I said looking away as he slapped me.

"Aren't you miss slut then? Makes even more since to come and work for me doesn't it?" Neal asked as he began to beat me worse as I yelp escaped my throat.

"I refuse." I replied as I gave in and began to cry a little.

"Before I kill you, I may as well get some pleasure out of this." Neal stopped beating me long enough for him to strip himself of his clothes and pull out a gun meaning he meant business.

"Don't..." I whispered.

"If you try and escape I'll kill you right here and now. Maybe, if you be a good girl I'll reconsider letting you live and come work for me." Neal said as I got a little glimmer of hope after looking to my left.

"KARI!"

"Who's that?" Neal asked.

"Nobody, I do not know him." I said looking away. He'd kill him if he knew.

"May as well kill him anyway." Neal grinned a nasty grin.

"NO!" I shouted as I began to cry heavily.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU CREEP!" Then I heard a gun shot. I couldn't bare myself to look, before I knew what happened I blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Who was the man? Who got shot? Will they survive? Guess you have to wait until the next chapter. Review and tell me your ideas.

Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. However, I would like to. Too bad I know that's never going to happen, right?

Princessstphanie- I'm not going to waste my time talking. Here's the next chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the exact same night of all Kari's misfortune. Around 8 by now. She was laying on her hospital bed asleep, tear stains still remained on her face. The guy she had seen shot the guy who was threatening to rape and kill her. The man got away, to his dismay. He also banged Kari's head up against that wall one last hard time also. her rescuer was in the hospital himself. Because after saving Kari, he himself got shot as the man ran past him. He lay in the bed beside her, neither had woken up since. The doctor's went through the man's wallet and saw a driver's license. They looked him up on the computer. Found someone they could call, and did so.

"Hello, this is the Odiaba Hospital. We have some unfortunate news." One doctor said looking down at the paper in front of him.

"What?" You could literally tell their heart stopped beating.

"Do you know a Mr. Ishida?" The doctor asked.

"Ye...yeah he's my brother, why? What happened!"

"We do not know much as he has not awoken yet. All we know is that he and a teenage girl were found in an alleyway and the girl had a lot of bruises and blood everywhere, Mr. Ishida however got shot. We can't tell you anything more. Not until you get here and one of them wake up." The doctor said as TK immediately hung up the phone.

...TK pov...

"Come on. We're going to the hospital." I said as I grabbed my jacket.

"I guess they found where Kari and Matt have been this whole time." Sora said quietly.

"No..." Tai trailed off with a distant look in his eyes.

"COME ON!" I rushed out the door.

"I hope they're ok." Izzy said to Sora who nodded.

"Should we call your parents?" Mimi asked.

"They wouldn't care." Tai said coldly.

"Same." TK said just as cold if not colder.

"Ok, you guys go on to the hospital and I'll stay here and call Yolei." Izzy said as Tai shook his head.

"You're coming. You can call her from my cell." Tai said tossing him his cell phone.

"Let's go!" TK shouted.

"Kari..." was all Davis could manage to get out.

...at the hospital Tai pov...

"Nurse. That girl that came in today with the blonde, she's my sister. Where is she?" I asked running up to the nearest nurse I could find.

"Sir, you're just going to have to wait in line with the others." The nurse said as I wanted to slap her.

"Did you not hear me? She's my f-" I got cut off as Sora came up behind me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Tai, let it go. The others are already in line. Let's go wait with them." Sora said as I nodded and the nurse walked off not caring if I even saw Kari again or not.

...in Matt and Kari's room, Kari pov...

"I'm glad you have finally woken up." some doctor smiled.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The hospital. Now I need you to answer a few questions for me about what happened earlier." The doctor said as I nodded.

"What is your name?"

"Kari Kamiya."

"Do you know him?" He then pointed over to Matt.

"MATT! Oh my god! I forgot! Is he ok? Please tell me he is ok!" I yelled remembering a bit more about how Matt shot the guy and then he himself got shot.

"I take that a yes. As for your question on his condition, he is worse off than you. He should be fine though, the bullet didn't hit any main vain lines thankfully. Do you have any family you want to call?" the doctor asked as I nodded.

"My brother Tai." I replied.

"Ok, I'll be right back. I'm going to go call Tai for you. What's your number?" The doctor asked as I gave him my number and he left the room.

...waiting room Tai pov...

"Nurse, can you call this number right here and ask for a Tai Kamiya?"

"Yes."

"THAT'S ME!" I burst out running to the front of the lie to the doctor, "did Kari wake up? Was she asking for me? Oh kami, is she ok?"

"How did you know your sister was here?" the doctor asked with confusion.

"The man she was with Matt, his brother TK was at my house when he got his call and Kari had been out with him so we figured the girl was Kari." I explained.

"Oh, well she has requested your presence." The doctor said as I urged for the gang to come up.

"These are all both of their friends, can they come?" I asked.

"Only 5 people in the room at a time. Sorry, its the rules." The doctor said.

"Ok, me and TK have to go, which other 3 want to come first?" I asked as Sora and Mimi both raised their hands.

"I do." Davis said the first real sentence since the call.

"There is no way Kari needs you right now." TK spat.

"Don't tell me I can't see her!" Davis warned.

"Maybe it's better if you wait." the doctor said trying to avoid having a fight at his hospital.

"Whatever." Davis said walking off.

"I will." Yolei said bursting threw the doors.

"Ok."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Sorry. I know this chapter may of seemed pointless, but I did have my reasons for writing it like this. Review now please.


	5. Chapter 5

Mixed emotions

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. However, I would like to. Too bad I know that's never going to happen, right?

Princessstphanie- It's 2:57 AM right now and well tomorrow I have school. Ok, let me clear myself of a bit. Right now it is 2:57 AM on January 2nd and I have to go back January 3rd. It so sucks ass! So I don't know if I'll be able to update my fics as fast as I usually do. I'll try my best though, it's just I may even get grounded. I think I failed Social Studies. All because I hated my teacher so much I refused to do good in her class. I know I would of if my friend AJ didn't give me 100's when I didn't deserve them. God I love him. So...yeah either I'm going to be in a bad mood for getting a LONG lecture or I'll be in a bad mood for getting grounded from the phone or internet. So yeah. Here's this chapter. God! It's 3:05 now!

POV- Tai's

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I should of gotten up when I heard that noise this morning! I could of stopped all this from happening! I am her older brother damn it! I do ant to know why she was out so early in the morning, though that is the furthest thing on my mind right now.

"It wasn't your fault Tai. I should of never took that way home anyway." Kari said gently stroking my hand as I sat on her hospital bed.

"Kar, you know me to well." I said making her chuckle a little.

"That's my job as the little sister."

"Matt man, thanks so much for coming when you did. If you wouldn't of showed up, there's no telling what might of happened." I said as he got a grave face.

"He was going to rape her."

"That bastard!" I shouted. "Where is he? What did he look like? If I find him...No! I'm going to track his ass down and kill him!"

"Calm down. He didn't have time to. I think you need some rest, look how late it is!" I assured him pointing to a clock hanging up in the middle of the wall in-between me and Matt's beds.

"Tai, maybe she's right. It's really late and you need to go to sleep." Mimi said gently as she put her hand on my right shoulder.

"You too TK." Sora said making TK sigh.

"I'm not a little kid." TK snapped.

"Listen to her." Matt told him as he looked away.

"I know this must be double hard on you TK. Matt and Kari are very close to you as we all know, but you still need sleep!" Sora explained.

"I'm close to both of them also!" I said kind of hurt they didn't think I was that close to my sister and best friend.

"Need I make a speech?" Mimi asked sarcastically.

"Ah! No more speeches!" I shouted.

"Ok then. Sleep." Mimi said dragging me up off the bed.

"Speeches can't scare me." TK boasted.

"TK. Please go to sleep so when you wake up you will be in a better mood and we can talk...alone." Kari said a bit seductively.

"Ok." TK finally gave in.

...Kari pov...

"Guess we'll see you tomorrow." Sora said.

"Bye!" Mimi grinned as they dragged TK and Tai out of the room.

"Kari, do you have any clue why that man came after you to begin with?" Matt asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah. He wanted me to become his prostitute and I refused. I figured he would just leave me alone so I kept on walking."

"I don't blame you. I would of probably done the same thing." Matt said as we shared a short laugh as the nurse walked in.

"Ms. Kamiya, I have some bad news. Would you like to hear it privately? Should we wheel you to a separate room so you can here with Mr. Ishida here?" the nurse asked motioning towards the wheel chair in her hand.

"No. Whatever it is, Matt should be able to hear it. I may not even be hear right now if it wasn't for him." I said as Matt and I looked at her as she frowned.

"The baby is dead."

After that I just felt blank, void, empty. So I was pregnant? The baby died? Oh no. I should of never left without Davis. I should of just took the long way home. I could of just went on to Sora's house. No. I had to take the way that killed the baby I never knew I had or not.

...Matt pov...

The baby is dead? Kari was pregnant? Little Kari that I have known forever? My best friend's sister? The girl I saved? The eighth-digidestined? The carrier or light? The one destined to be with my brother? Wait does that mean TK was going to be a dad? No. Or could he of been? There are just so many things I want to know now. Then I look over at Kari who was crying and the nurse walking out the door not even being that sad. A frown? That's all she could do. Ha.

"Matt. I guess I have some explaining to do don't I?" Kari asked as she stopped crying and wiped her eyes on her blanket.

"No. You don't have to explain everything. I won't tell anyone. I'll try and forget it." I said really wanting he to, but just not able to bring myself to tell her so.

"Matt..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. Are you going to tell anyone? Tai maybe?"

"I can't. I could never bring myself to tell Tai that his little baby sister had sex and was so stupid that she didn't use any protection and the only reason she had done it was because we were caught up in the moment."

"Kari..."

"Yeah?"

"I've got something to tell you myself."

"What?"

"If you ever need someone to talk to and are to afraid to go to Tai, I want you to know something. Don't ever even hesitate to be able to come to me. No matter who or what is bothering you. I will always be here for you Kar. Your like a sister to me. Even if you came to me at 3 in the morning, I would still listen and give you all the advice I could." I said as she smiled gently.

"Thanks Matt. I really needed that."

"Kari?"

"Yeah?"

"We better go to sleep before Tai and TK get here in the morning and wake us up." I said as she laughed and nodded.

"Night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Ok, I know this one was more pointless than the last, but it's 3:34 and I'm getting sleepy ok? I also just needed this for something coming up too. (I was just going through my files when I noticed I never posted this... sorry it took so long.)


End file.
